Combat Kelly Vol 1 43
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist forces Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Trap! | Synopsis2 = Baker Company lands on a Japanese held atoll to find that the Imperial Japanese forces are holding the island with radio controlled miniature tanks. While Combat, Cookie and the other soldiers hold their own against the tanks with bazookas but they are unable to stop them from attacking their supply ships. Seeking to take control of the miniature tanks, Baker Company presses into the jungles clashing with Japanese forces. They find the miniature tanks and send the Imperial Japanese fleeing, however the commander has the remote control unit and intends to use it to turn the tide of battle around. When the Americans use the the miniature tanks to attack Japanese forces, the commander intends to use the radio control unit to turn the tanks around back at the American troops and active their self destruct mechanism. However, Combat Kelly has already thought of this and before the Japanese commander can seize control of the tanks, they explode on Japanese lines decimating their ranks and force them to surrender. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Lost in No Man's Land! | Synopsis3 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly | StoryTitle4 = The Capture of Captain Thorn | Synopsis4 = Cookie is present while watching the Bacardi brothers practice their circus acrobat routine only to be told to stop by the Sarge, but the brothers insist that they need to continue practising if they want to get a job in the circus after the war. The Sarge then informs them that Major Thorn has been captured by communist troops and needs to be rescued. When Baker Company storms the base where Thorn is being held prisoner they find that their commanding officer is being held in the upper floor of the building, the Bacardi brothers use their acrobat routine to get the drop on Thorn's captors and help rescue him. In response to this, the Sarge tells the Bacardis that they can practice their circus routine whenever they want. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Run, Doggies... Run! | Synopsis5 = Communist forces have hold up in an ancient Korean temple stopping Baker company from attacking due to a promise Major Thorn made to one of the elder villagers not to damage the temple. The communists meanwhile are able to shell Baker Company and Major Thorn comes up with a solution: a retreat. That night, it appears that the entire company is going on retreat, but their escape is revealed by the moon. When the communist soldiers leave the temple to gloat, they are shocked to find that Combat Kelly, Cookie Novak and others are still there, hiding out and easily take the communist soldiers and take them prisoner. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The story "The Capture of Captain Thorn" is mistitled, in the story Thorn is referred to as a Captain although it takes place during the Korean War. According to continuity, Thorn became a Major during World War II as per . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}